


separate hearts

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: AO3
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: love across a divide





	separate hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/gifts).



The low wall was insurmountable. All _Kudos_ could do was stare across, longing for an impossible life. The line of names, the non-imposters could just barely be seen, mocking it. So close but so far. Oh how it wanted to be them. One of the counted, the many. Instead of being singular, its message explicit instead of implied. How it wished it could hide, could be just another kudos.


End file.
